beyondfandomcom-20200222-history
Ties That Bind/Episode Summary
Ties That Bind Episode Summary We continue on Beyond from where we left off in episode two, “Tempus Fugit,” and Willa explains that Holden’s mind traveled to another world while he was unconscious. Thought he has a hard time with it, he just wants it to stop. She says what he’s experiencing are physical manifestations of his mind trying to remember those twelve years. Willa explains that in order for him to control his outbursts is to free his memory, but Holden refuses to be injected with anything and leaves. Willa hints at a close, personal relationship with Holden during that time. Kevin is chased off the road by another vehicle. He calls his wife to tell her to pack a bag and get out of the house and hide, but is hit hard and his car crashes on the side. Holden and Luke have dinner with their parents at a familiar family eatery. But the nice night turns into an argument between the parents and Luke exposes the truth about their parents being separated now. They thought it best to pretend they were together when he came back. Holden leaves the table. While walking outside, his anger gets the best of him and causes another outburst at a batting cage. He goes back to Willa’s. He decides to try Willa’s way to try to get his memory back. We see that the man in glasses has Kevin tied up in in his house’s wine cellar. Willa injects Holden to help him remember, but when he does go under. It doesn’t take long before his emotion gets the better of him during his dreamstate and his body gets cold. Willa starts boiling water in the teapots and filling the bathtub with hot water. She drags Holden’s body in the tub and pours the hot water in the tub. Holden wakes from his dream. The church pastor lends his ear, stopping by to talk to Holden’s mom and reassure her. This causes some tension when Holden’s dad shows up. The man in glasses tells Kevin that he has to clean up the mess he made regarding the parking lot incident. Kevin says that he won’t say anything and begs to see his wife as she’s pregnant. The man in glasses agrees to take him home. Holden has a list of items he needs to get for next time he goes under. Jamie happens to see him at the store and she gives him her cell phone number. Willa goes to visit the unconscious elderly man, and she updates him on Holden. The man texts him that he can’t keep running and that “they” are getting close. He texts that she still has feelings for him, but Willa says that nothing will distract her from what she needs to do. The man in glasses and Kevin wait in the car when Kevin’s wife drives into the driveway. Kevin thinks he’s allowed to leave, but he can’t. The next thing we see is the man in glasses returning to his car from the side of the road. He has some blood on his glasses. Luke tells his dad that he’s going back to college. It’s an awkward and tense conversation that turns into an argument about Holden. His dad says they can try again, but Luke walks away. Holden goes back to Willa’s place and they prep for another try, this time with helmet and knee pads on. Holden goes further in the dream and sees a space-like abandoned city, where he’s attacked by crows. Willa puts him back in the tub again, his skin blue. He wakes, saying that he never wants to feel like that again. They’re at a restaurant eating breakfast when Willa explains herself. She says they were on the run in that world. She says it’s a wonderful place, but extremely dangerous. Willa then explains that her mother died in childbirth and her father abandoned her. Her grandfather was the one who raised her. While they’re there eating, we see that Jeff, Kevin’s brother, is there as well, keeping watch over Holden. After Luke leaves to go back to school, Holden confronts his mom about the pastor, but she denies any wrongdoing, only that they were worried about him. He accepts her explanation. In the middle of Holden’s high school equivalency test, he starts having visions again and sees the elderly man, then leaves without finishing the test. Outside of the school, Jeff confronts Holden, asking where Kevin is, and grabs/takes Holden with him. Category:Episode Summaries